Mother Knows All
by Igrewinlovewithyoursins
Summary: Short random, pretty plotless fic, dedicated to the mother of the Varia. XS, BF, both implied.


Mother Knows All

I finish setting the table in a hum.

"Breakfast is served!" I call up the stairs and in a flash, Squalo and Fran show up in the kitchen.

"Vroi, what are we having?"The silver haired one asks trying to lift the cover off the serving tray.

"No peaking!" I say slapping his hand away, "It's a surprise~!"

"Food..." Fran mumbles half asleep. "Is it pancakes?"

"Fran honey we had pancakes yesterday."

"I know but sempai ate mines..."

"Then I will make some just for you another time." I assure him. "And speaking of Bel, go wake him up."

"Er... I rather not, he can eat whenever he wakes up."

"Ha, by the time the brat wakes up there'll be nothing left," Squalo smirked, "Especially if he doesn't get down here before Xanxus..." He stops as the air suddenly tenses.

"Before Xanxus kills you?" Fran raises an eyebrow looking at the person standing behind Squalo.

"Ello Bossu~" I say setting food on the table. "Please feel free to take a seat, the food is about ready."

"Vroi... boss." Squalo frowns.

"Scum." Xanxus spits before sitting down at the head of the table.

_Tsk. It seems that Squa-chan and Bossu are in the middle of another argument at the moment. _

"Frannie~ I thought I told you to go fetch Bel-kun" Fran looks up, half sitting down half standing.

"Um... do I have to?"

"Vroi brat just go get the thing!"

"Fine..." Fran sighs getting up.

"Poor kid," I say as he leaves.

"Why?" Squalo asks eying me.

"Oh nothing." I say, it was one of the many other secrets that echoed within the walls of the Varia mansion.

"Good morning Xanxus-sama." Levi bows at Xanxus before siting down in his chair.

Like Levi for instance, he thinks know one knows about the pictures of Xanxus he has hidden in between his mattresses. Pictures that he takes when no one is looking. I found them while I was cleaning. I chuckle, if Squa-chan ever found them Levi would be obliterated. Of course I'm not going to say anything, the same way I'm not saying anything about the way Squa is eying Levi right now.

Sounds are heard from upstairs, explosives? That's strange... Some popping noises are heard then the power goes out.

Fran comes downstairs blankly.

"Long haired commander, sempai threw one of his knifes into the circuit box and it exploded."

Xanxus swears in the dark. And he probably hit Squalo because:

"Vroi! What was that for!?"

"Ushishishi..."_Look at that Bel-kun's down here too. _"It wouldn't of exploded if a certain frog hadn't ducked."

"Well maybe someone shouldn't of thrown the knives in the first place."

"Or maybe someone shouldn't of interrupted the prince's beauty sleep."

"Trashes one and two shut up." Xanxus says annoyed. "And trash three go fix this."

"Vroi Levi he's talking to you."

"I'm talking to you trash." the Boss yells throwing something at Squalo.

"Now boys play nice~" I see getting up and searching for the emergency switch.

"Xanxus-sama?" Levi speaks up as I find the switch.

When the lights go on everyone in sitting in their chairs except for Squalo and Xanxus.

"Where'd the boss go?" Levi asks worriedly.

"Ushishi, Xanxus-sensei is teaching Sharky a lesson." Bel grins.

Fran looks at me curiously. "By that does he mean..."

"Yes, he does." I nod.

"Sempai's a pervert."

Something flies into Fran's hat.

"Bel-kun what did I say about using your knives at the table."

"Ushishi I didn't."

I look over to Fran who pulls the fork out of his hat.

"Lussuria-sama, permission to throw something at Sempai?"

"Just not the food hon~"

He picks up the salt shaker and flings it over at Bel. He misses of course but it was a cute attempt. It bounces off the wall and hits Levi.

"Hey watch it twerp!"

"I'm sorry Levi-san I didn't notice you come in." Fran says bluntly.

"Ushishishi..."

Levi glares at Fran before getting up and leaving.

"Well, are we going to eat yes or no?" Fran asks.

"Go ahead hon," I say motioning to the tray at the center of the table.

Fran attacks the food like always. Poor thing must have been starved his whole life. Bel also digs in after eying the very hungry boy.

They both finish and run off before I'm done. _It must be nice to be so young_, I think smiling. I finish, and I begin to clear off the table so I can get lunch started.

What a pleasant morning it has been today.

* * *

Just a short story for the mother of the Varia. Happy Mothers Day, sorry it's so short and badly written.

-Eko

Reviews make the world go 'round.


End file.
